Bridesmaid And Decisions
by TvGeek98
Summary: Who's stepbrother turns up with an interesting proposition for them, and will they choose to take it? Also, Johnny has a big decision to make about his future, as Tee has already made hers. Although not compulsory, it would be a good idea to read my 'Tracy Beaker Returns The Return of an old friend' story first, as this is a sequel to that.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Elaine The Pain THE SEQUEL**

**A Tracy Beaker Returns Story**

Chapter 1:

There was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it!' Shouted Carmen, as she hurried down the stairs to answer the door. She thought it would probably be the pizza delivery guy, as they had just ordered a pizza to eat that evening, because it was Saturday night and neither Mike, Gina or Tracy fancied cooking. However she got a big surprise as she opened the door to find, not the pizza delivery guy, but her Mum's boyfriend's Son whom she had spotted at the ice rink a few days before hand, and had assumed that her Mum was back to kidnap her.

'YOU!' She exclaimed, the second she opened the door.

'Alright Carms?' He replied, as he leant on the door frame with one hand and crossed one leg over the other, in an attempt to look cool. He was, of course, unaware that Carmen had told Lily, Tee and Tracy all about who he was and how he used to bully her when they were younger, especially after he had been allowed to go out at night with both of their parents, whereas Carmen had been forced to stay inside on her own. Tracy had then of course had to inform Mike and Gina of the encounter at the ice rink, which meant that they would be ready to deal with it if a situation such as this was to arise.

'Everything alright?' Tracy asks, as she walks to the door.

'It's him, Tracy, It's Callum!' Carmen explains hurriedly.

'What, that guy you saw at the ice rink, your Mum's boyfriend's Son, the one who used to bully you?' Tracy asks her, as she was never actually told the name of the boy before.

'Yep, that's him.' Carmen replied.

'Relax Carms…' Callum began

'Carms?' Tracy interrupted, although Callum carried on like nothing had happened:

'I just came to tell you…'

'I don't care what you came to tell me, just go away and leave me alone!' Carmen cried out, as Tracy placed a hand on her shoulder. Just then Mike walked out of the office and was rather startled to find some weird dude leaning against the doorway as if he owned the place, with Carmen and Tracy huddled around him.

'You three, in the office, now.' Mike hissed, assuming that this was some kind of private meeting going on, and that it had been arranged by the two girls and Callum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meanwhile, all else in the house was normal. Gus was busy demanding various types of ID from the pizza delivery guy, Frank and Tyler were in the garden playing football-despite the fact that it was already dark, and Elektra was in her room writing poems in the notebook that Liam had found under her pillow a few months previously. She was trying to decide how best to tell Elaine that she wanted to be fostered. 'Not that it would make much difference,' she thought, 'Elaine's useless, Tracy said that she barely ever managed to make any decent matches.

'Mmmm, can I smell pizza?' Said Tyler, as he and Frank came back in from outside.

'Yes, finally, someone else.' Replied the pizza man, as he tried to push his way past Gus through the door.

'No, wait!' Gus exclaimed, 'You still haven't shown me your birth certificate yet!'

Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Just ignore him.' He told the pizza man, as he took the two boxes of pizza off the man and headed towards the kitchen.

'Heh hemmm…' The pizza man coughed, 'We don't give away free food you know.'

'I'll go and get Mike.' Frank said, as he knocked on the office door.

Back in the office, Callum had been explaining to Mike, Gina, Carmen and Tracy how he had been sent here to talk to Carmen because his mum was not allowed to see her. He had told them all about how his Dad and her Mum were planning to get married, and that they wanted Carmen to be the bridesmaid and eventually go and live with them.

'No.' Was Carmen's initial response. 'No way, I'm not going to live with them.'

'What about being a bridesmaid?' Tracy asked her, as she knew Carmen had always wanted to be one. Carmen said she'd think about it, but that she didn't want to make a decision just yet, as she hated both the man her Mum was marrying, and his Son.

Gina told Callum to go home now, and that the home would be in touch with Carmen's Mum shortly. Carmen then went to join the others, to make sure that she got some pizza before Tyler scoffed all the leftovers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Elektra heard a knock at her door.

'Who is it and what do you want?' She called. Carmen's voice came calling back to her from the other side of the door:

'It's me, I…I wanted to ask you something.'

'Ok, you can come in, but make it quick.' Elektra replied, stuffing her notebook under her pillow as Carmen opened the door.

'Well then?' Elektra asked as Carmen just stood there looking awkward.

'When your sister turned up, and asked you to be her bridesmaid…' Carmen began.

'Yeahhhhh….' Said Elektra, not really sure where Carmen was going with this.

'What were your initial thoughts? Like, did you want to do it, or did you just say yes because you thought you should-' Carmen didn't get chance to finish her sentence because Elektra interrupted her.

'Woah, woah, woah. Let me stop you right there. You should know me well enough by now to know that I do not just do things because I think it is the right thing to do, I do things because I want to. I WANTED to be a bridesmaid for my sister.'

'Then why did you pull out.'

'Because of my stupid parents interfering as usual, trying to make out they have total control over what I can and can't do. Why are you so interested anyway?'

'Well, my Mum's suddenly turned up after a few years, not bothered trying to talk to me herself, but sent her boyfriend's Son over to inform me that my Mum and his Dad are getting married and want me to be a bridesmaid! Do you think I should say yes or not?'

Elektra considered this for a moment, then replied with a very unhelpful answer.

'Why are you asking me this anyway? Why not Lily and Tee? You know your BEST friends. Why bother me?' Carmen was starting to get angry, Elektra knew exactly why she'd chosen her, she was just trying to get rid of her!

'Because exactly the same thing happened to you, only it was your sister getting married instead of your Mum!'

'Right, well, if you want my opinion…'

'Which I do.' Carmen thought to herself, 'Or I wouldn't have bothered knocking on your door in the first place.'

'You should go for it.' Elektra finished off her sentence. 'I mean, when else are you gonna get the chance to be a bridesmaid again?'

'But, what if you hate both the person your Mum's getting married to, and his Son?' Carmen asked. This time, it was Elektra's turn to get annoyed.

'Look, you asked for my opinion, and I've given it to you, now will you please leave my room?!'

Carmen pulled a face and turned round to leave the room, being informed by Elektra to shut the door on her way out at the same time.

In the meantime, the four people who had Elaine as their new social worker had to decide whether or not they wanted Elaine to try and find them some suitable foster parents. These four people were: Gus, Tee, Johnny and Elektra. Gus and Tee knew for a fact they didn't want to. Unfortunately for Tee, her brother Johnny wanted to be fostered more than anything, and Tee didn't quite know how to tell him that she did not want the same thing he did. Elektra was still trying to decide what she wanted, but had pretty much given up all hope on being able to find good foster parents for her as she was so picky about things, and she knew it.

Tee had spoken to Tracy about how she didn't want to be fostered but didn't know how to tell Johnny, as Johnny just seemed to take it for granted that she would want to be fostered too. Tracy had arranged a meeting in the office with herself, Tee, Johnny, and Mike and Gina. Tracy had just explained to Johnny about how Tee didn't want to be fostered.

'What are you talking about? Of course Tee wants to be fostered, don't you Tee?' Said Johnny, desperately hoping that Tracy had got it wrong.

'Well, actually Johnny….' Tee began.

'I bet Tracy or Lily or Carmen have been talking you out of this! It's all we've ever wanted, you and me, to be fostered together, to have a proper family!'

'No it's not Johnny!' Tee exploded, as she had expected Johnny to react like this, and was determined to get her point across, and not back down. 'It's all YOU'VE ever wanted! Never taken into account what I might want! If you want to get fostered, FINE. But you can do it without me.' Tee stormed out of the room, swiftly followed by Tracy, and Johnny was left shaken, with a big choice on his hands. Would he choose to get fostered without his sister?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elektra was interrupted by the second knock on her door that day.

'No.' She called to the door, as she really couldn't be bothered talking to anyone. Tracy entered the room anyway.

'Why bother knocking, if you're going to come in anyway, despite the fact I just said you couldn't?' Elektra asked, although Tracy disregarded this question.

'Elaine's here.' Tracy told her, 'She wants to know whether or not you want her to try and find you some foster parents. She's already got Gus's and Tee's answers, she's just waiting for you and Johnny now.'

'I would have thought what Johnny wanted would be pretty obvious.' Elektra said. Again, Tracy appeared not to have heard Elektra, and carried on with what she was saying.

'I suppose you want me to tell her not to bother?' Tracy assumed. Elektra nodded at first, but as Tracy made to leave the room, she had a change of heart.

'No, Tracy, wait.' She asked, and Tracy turned around to face her.

'I don't really know how to, well, never mind.' Elektra stuttered, but Tracy came and sat down on the bed beside her. Elektra sighed and handed her the book that she used to write poems. Tracy opened it to the last page Elektra had written on, and read:

_If only there was one set of adults, that lived somewhere near here,_

_They'd have to be just like me, that much has been made clear._

_Still, if there were foster parents, willing to give me go,_

_I would accept the offer with open arms, so long as they didn't make me wear a bow._

'Bow?' Tracy asked, as she finished reading the poem aloud.

'My Parents always used to make me wear stupid bows in my hair, remember me telling you?' Tracy smiled at the memory.

'Should I tell Elaine you want fostering then?' She asked. Elektra nodded, and then said: 'But don't specifically say _Elektra wants fostering_ though, you'll make me sound desperate!'

'Haha, ok.' Tracy replied as both she and Elektra laughed.

'That just leaves Johnny then.' Mike said to Tracy, Gina and Elaine after Tracy had told him about Elektra. 'Gotta admit though, I am surprised about Elektra.'

'Yes, well Mike, you need to get into these young people's minds, they often hide things from us, but after all my years working with children I have learnt to read the signs. I therefore had a feeling she might come through like this.' Elaine chipped in, trying to sound impressive. The other three smiled, nodded, and secretly all suppressed a very strong urge to giggle.

'Should I go to find Johnny then?' Tracy asked.

'No need.' Replied Johnny, startling them all as he appeared in the doorway.

'I've made my decision.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A big beam appeared across Tee's face, as she flung her arms around her older brother.

'Are you sure?' She asked him, though only he could hear her, because she had her face buried in his stomach.

'Wasn't gonna go off and leave my little sister behind, was I?' They now stood at an arms length away from each other, and he had his hands on her shoulders.

'Even if she does annoy me sometimes.' Tee's grin grew even bigger at Johnny's words, as he pulled her in for another hug.

Meanwhile, up in her bedroom, Carmen was still trying to decide whether or not to be a bridesmaid for her Mum.

'I know you hate the man she's marrying and everything, and you don't particularly like your Mum either; but, when else are you ever going to get the chance to be a bridesmaid?' Lily asked her.

'That's what Elektra said.' Carmen replied, 'But, you say there won't be any more opportunities, how do you know that? Tracy and Seth have been together for quite a while now, maybe they'll get married and ask us to be bridesmaids?'

'Yeah, MAYBE. But they haven't even hinted at the possibility of getting married, you know for a fact that your Mum IS getting married, so why not take the opportunity while you can?'

'I suppose, but…..'

'But nothing.' Lily told her firmly. 'And, if you decide to be a bridesmaid, Mike said that your Mum invited the rest of us to the wedding over the phone! It'll be SO fun, we'll be able to choose new dresses, and do each other's hair, and go to a big fancy meal afterwards, what's not to like?!'

'Well, that's settled then.' Said Carmen. 'We're going to my Mum's wedding, EEEP!' Carmen sort of squealed, and due to the very teethy grin, Lily guessed she was excited about it.

'Oh, but I am NOT going to live with her afterwards.'

'Goes without saying.' Lily replied. 'So, should we go and tell Mike the good news?'

The two of them ran down the stairs and burst in through the office door, so Carmen could tell Mike she was going to accept the offer of being a bridesmaid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was 9am on the day of the wedding, and everyone was getting ready for the big event that afternoon. Carmen, Lily and Tee were in Carmen's room, Lily and Tee were helping Carmen into her bridesmaids dress, and then they would get their own dresses on themselves. Everyone was excited, even Gus was enjoying making himself look smart, and he allowed Johnny to put his hair gel on properly for him, because he never normally used gel himself.

An hour and a half later, everyone was ready for the wedding starting at lunchtime, with the big dinner beginning after the wedding, at half past one.

'I LOVE, my dress.' Jody commented, as she never normally got to wear anything nice. 'Can I keep it?'

'Course you can!' Replied Mike, 'It's your dress now.' And Jody vowed to wear it every day for the rest of her life.

Gus was rapidly scribbling in his notebook, when Carmen said to him,

'You can't write during the service.'

'Why not?' He asked. He had been hoping to write down the exact actions that everyone in the Church did and everything that they said, so that he would be able to remember it.

'Because it's rude! You have to watch the service, sing the songs, and do whatever everyone else in the congregation does.' Carmen told him.

'Yes Gus, I think you'd better hand the notebook and pen to me. Try and remember what happens so you can write about it afterwards.' Gus nodded and handed Mike his book and pen.

'Right then kids, it's about time.' Said Gina, glancing at her watch. 'Should we get going?'

'YES!' Everybody shouted, and they all got up and made their way to the mini bus.

The service was over, and Carmen's Mum came hurrying over to where Carmen was now sat with the rest of The Dumping Ground.

'Well done sweetheart, you did wonderfully!'

'Thanks Mum, and congratulations!'

'Yes, congratulations Mrs…..' Mike began, as he held out his hand to shake hers. He couldn't remember what her new surname was.

'Davis, now, thankyou Mr Milligan.' Carmen's Mum said, and she took his hand and shook it.

'So,' she turned again to Carmen. 'When do you want to move in?'

Carmen's face fell.

'Hang on a minute, that wasn't part of the deal! Just because I agreed to be a bridesmaid, doesn't mean I want to come and live with you!' How could you even-' Her voice broke off as she struggled to find the right words.

'Well, I suppose I just thought that you accepting my offer of becoming a bridesmaid meant that things were ok between us now, and that you'd like to come and live with me.'

'No.' Carmen's Mum walked away with tears in her eyes as Carmen said this, and Mike began rounding up the kids so that they could get going.

'What about the feast!?' Demanded Jody.

'Now isn't really a good time Jody.' Tracy told her, as she looked around at the disappointed faces stood before her. 'How about I cook us all a special feast once we all get home?' At this, most of the kids grimaced, and both Tyler and Liam made vomiting noises.

'Or we could get a takeaway?' Lily suggested.

'Yeah, that could work too.' Tracy agreed.

The group made to leave, and as they opened the door, Carmen's Mum turned to face her from the other side of the room. They were looking each other in the eye.

'I love you darling.' Her Mum told her. Carmen hesitated a moment.

'I love you too.'


End file.
